The Lies I Told
By: ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' Intro: Cursed "Tigris!" hissed a dark gray tom. Tigris looked up at the tom. Her kits were asleep at her side, two dark gray toms. "What s it, Draco?" she asked. "They escaped," he said. "Who escaped?" she asked. "You know very well who escaped!" hissed Draco. Tigirs looked down at her kits, he gaze filled worry for her and her kits lives. Her mate had been cursed for being a cruel and evil tyrant king to their tribe. And that curse would be passed down to her kits. "Ty and Dream," she muttered. Draco narrowed his eyes at the white tabby she-cat. His kits awoke, amber eyes filled with fear. He slamed his mate's body against the wall. The kits ran to the other room, terrified. Draco raised his paw, claws unsheathed, and raked them down Tigris' throat. She coughed up blood. "You don't deserve to rule," she whispered. She fell to her paws, and let go of her last breath... Chapter 1: (Title Needed) "Iacet! Iacet!" called my brother, Pyrrhus. We were playing hide-and-seek, and I was hiding behind a large rock. "Come on! Where are you?" he shouted. I felt someone grab my scruff. It was Nemesis, the second in comand of our tribe. She tosed me out of mt hiding place and into the clearing were Pyrrhus was. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "Um, playing hide-and-seek," we awnsered. "Well stop it! You should be training! Not playing!" she snarled. "Yes, ma'am," we said. She hissed and padded off. Nemesis was acting very angry ever sence her kits died. She left them in her den alone while she ordered some patrols. She came back and found them dead. She blamed the murder of her kits on Ty, her brother. But the murderer was her mate, but she refused to beleive that. Ty and his mate were now wolf's heads amung the tribe, whitch means that they will be hunted down and killed. We saw Adrastos and Perseus by the training place. Adrastos was training to become a fighter in our tribe. Perseus, who was not so lucky, was a servant. I hated the idea of forcing other cats to become servants, but my father loved it. He often told me and my brother that the weak deserve to serve the strong. Adrastos batted lightly at Percy's ears. "You see, if you attack them at their ears, they'll bleed more," he told Percy. He stoped talking and turned around. "Prince Iacet and Prince Pyrrhus," he said as he diped his head in respect. "I didn't see you there." Perseus bowed and did not look back up. Adrastos glanced around nervously. "Please don't tell your father, the king, bout me training Percy. It will be a one time thing, I sware!" he said. "It's fine," I said. "We just have to get some training done before that crazy Nemesis tells our dad," continued Pyrrus. Adrastos nodded. Perseus was still bowing. "Percy," I said. "You don't need to bow for that long." "Yes, I do, sir." he replied. "It's fine, no one will see you," I replied. "Yes, they will, sir, and I will be in the deepest trouble for showing disrespect to a prince," awnsered Percy. Adrastos hit Percy on the shoulder, and he stood up, be he refused to look at us in the eye. "Well," said Pyrrhus. "Maybe we should start training?" Chapter 2: Lost After a long arguement with Adrastos, we finally got him to help us train. I began to circle around the white tom. I lunged at him and he was able to doge my attack. He swiftly moved behind me and batted at my ears. I lunged at him again, and this time, I was able to pin him down. I pretended to land the kill bite, and we both stood up. Some times I wondered if he was going easy on me. I heard a strange sound comming from the bushes. I noticed my brother was already training, so I followed the noise. Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Fanfiction